The Messenger
by Luthien1
Summary: This is crossover with another book I love. I hope you all enjoy but remember this is the first chapter and is deviod of Tolkien characters so far.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned Tolkien characters nor do I own Charles or Gaudior._**

_Notes: This is a crossover with the novel A Swiftly Tilting Planet. For those who are familiar with that book this is set about four or five years later and Charles Wallace (just Charles in this) and his girlfriend are studying abroad in Africa. As for Mary Sues, there will be two. One of which is a complete corruption of the concept and uses her Mary Sue gifts for evil and the other only has a place in the beginning and end of this story. Furthermore while it may appear that there are in fact three of these monstrosity's I will have to say that one is merely an existing character using a different name to hide her true purpose._

_P.S. If you haven't read a Swiftly Tilting Planet, you should. It is a very good book and seems to be somewhat inspired by Tolkien's writings._

                                    **Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

Charles stared out from his hiding place among the bushes at the herd of grazing zebras. A small camera was in his hand as he eagerly awaited the perfect shot. But not everyone was as intrigued as he was. "Can we go now? There is an exam on the site this Friday and I really need to prepare for it," Amadahy begged him.

"Just a few more pictures and then we'll leave. I promise," he told her.

"I hate when you say that. You never mean it," she said.

Charles turned his full attention back on the herd. "They are fascinating. You know they are the only animal that cannot tame," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow. I never would have guessed," she said. She sat down in the midst of dead plants and began to tear apart the dried leaves. She, then, looked at him in a way that she had only done once or twice since she met him. He was so passionate about all of this and she knew she could never be. In times before the knowledge of that had drawn her to him but now it was distancing the two of them. He didn't love her; he couldn't possibly. But for the given time she was lucky enough to be with him. She examined her nails and in deciding that she needed to apply a new coat of polish she quietly waited for him to finish.

Charles waited for the camera to focus on a smaller zebra that was a bit separated from the herd. He took a quick shot of it but was soon distracted by a bright flash of light that did not come from his camera. 

"What was that," he heard Amadahy mumble.

If he didn't know better he would have thought that it came from the herd itself. He did give them a sidelong glance just to make sure but didn't let his gaze linger among them. In his haste he caught a glimpse of a pure white steed among them with a silver mane and a point of pure light upon its forehead. He noted this a moment too late and again gave them a quick glance but saw nothing of the sort. He looked over at Amadahy. She seemed to be completely miserable. "I'm done," he told her. She stood up and headed back to his jeep.

Both of them were silent all the way back the small camp and he was a little sorry that the day had to end like this. He quickly fell asleep though he was thinking about her and hoping that she would find her way into the same tent. It was not long however that he woke again. But it appeared to be morning. A little bewildered he stepped out of his tent. The stars were bright. Brighter than he had every seen them, save only one time. Memories of an event that happened a few years before flowed back like a movie rewinding. It had seemed like a long forgotten dream that was suddenly reawakened in his mind. He shielded his eyes from an illuminating sphere that materialized in front of him. A feeling of pure joy came upon him and his heart leaped. Soon he was looking at an old friend and he was rendered silent, knowing not what to say.

Finally he was able to speak. "I thought I saw you earlier. Somehow I knew you were coming," he said.

Gaudior, now revealed in all his glory, snorted with pleasure. "Of course you did. I have been watching you as well. Some are very pleased with what you are doing but there are others that would see you dead," he said softly.

Charles was a little surprised but not entirely by what had been said. But now a question was burning inside him. "You don't come with out reason, not even to an old friend. What is happening? Why have you come for me," he asked.

The great white beast tossed his mane, delighting in Charles' intuition. "There is a need. And it is great. Come! We must hurry." Wasting no time Charles pulled himself onto the Gaudior's back and clung tightly for fear of an unseen foe trying to pull him off. He closed his eyes as the unicorn began to run.

All of sudden it was like he had been hit by a brick. He would have cried out in agony, if there had been any sound. An invisible hand that seemed to be made of ice, gripped his wrist and began to squeeze it and twist it at the same time. Something else wrapped around his waist and violently attempted to snatch him away. He clung as tightly as he could to the unicorn. Then a force too strung for him to overcome threw him off. In that moment he thought he was lost, but he fell roughly against the ground. It was a hard battle to remain conscious but once he was back to himself he gave his surroundings a once over. Gaudior was beside and that was a comfort but he knew he was bleeding. He remained where he was but had sat up by this point.

"Are you alright," Gaudior asked, with much concern in his voice.

"I don't ever remember it being that rough," he answered feebly.

The unicorn was obviously distressed. He pawed the ground and trotted about a bit but would not look at Charles.

"Are we where we were supposed to go," Charles asked. He then remembered what Gaudior had once tried to make him understand. "I meant, of course, are we when we were supposed to go?" 

"Yes, but you are not fit for the task at hand," Gaudior said. He looked upwards and it was easy for Charles to guess his thought by that gesture. "We are too far from the hatching grounds but even if not I would take you only if all other doors were closed." Gaudior sighed and coming from him it was much more distressing to Charles. "Wait here while I fetch a healer for you. There is no near evil so do not fear my absence," he said running swiftly away.

Charles watched him go. "I wonder to what time he has taken me," he said softly. It seemed that he was merely in a dense forest, but when had there ever been forests in this part of Africa. Thoughts like these and many others rushed through his head. He forced himself to stand and walk over a tree. He leaned against it and waited patiently, deciding he would learn all he needed to know in due time.


End file.
